battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Iron sights
Iron sights are aiming aids built into most firearms. Common to all designs is a front element near the muzzle opening, and a rear element at the rear of the barrel or above the weapon's action. Two common classes of sights include open sights, which use a notch at the rear, and aperture sights, where the user looks through a ring or opening in a rear panel. Leaf sights are another type that feature graduated markings along a folding panel at the rear to assist with long-range targeting. Battlefield 2 and Battlefield 2142 Battlefield 2 is the first Battlefield game where iron sights are used while aiming a weapon. Many weapons ranging from carbines to pistols are equipped with them. Other weapons are equipped with short-range sights or long-range scopes. In Battlefield 2142, only pistols use iron sights. Shotguns do not have optics or ironsights. Battlefield: Bad Company In Battlefield: Bad Company, iron sights could be used on all assault rifles, light machine guns, and pistols. Player characters are not able to use iron sights with short-ranged weapons such as the shotguns and compact assault rifles, instead using the aim feature increased zoom and brought the weapon closer to the player's face; however it would still use the circular crosshair, similar to Battlefield 1942. Battlefield 1943 In Battlefield 1943, only the rifleman's rifle, the scout's pistol and the infantry's recoilless rifle can use iron sights. The submachine guns in the game use the same aiming mechanic as in Battlefield: Bad Company. Battlefield: Bad Company 2 In Battlefield: Bad Company 2, all of the Engineer's, Assault, and Medic's weapons (excluding the MG36 and shotguns) use iron sights. Aiming down the iron sights increases the player's accuracy compared to hipfire. The player can opt to use a 4x Optical Sight or a Red Dot Sight on certain weapons instead. Battlefield 3 All weapons in Battlefield 3 can be used with iron sights. Most weapons use iron sights as their default optic, while sniper rifles have a default scope. Using the iron sights gives the shortest aim down sight (ADS) time, with only hipfire offering faster response. Equipping a sight or scope increases the time needed to ADS. Battlefield 4 Iron sights appear in Battlefield 4 for all firearms except for the Shorty 12G. They are the default optic attachment for weapons, aside from the default weapons for each kit that have an appropriate sight or scope. Unlike prior games, all weapons have sway, but the effect is almost unnoticeable when using iron sights. Canted Ironsights are an attachment that can be used along with scopes. A special sort of iron sight called the Ghost Ring is available for use with all sidearms. Battlefield Hardline All firearms apart fron the Syndicate Gun and A 8S can be used with iron sights. A special sort of iron sight called the Improved Iron Sights is available for all sidearms. Battlefield 1 All weapons in can use iron sights. These are used on weapon variants not mounting some other form of sight (e.g. leaf lens, marksman optic). In addition to each weapon's default iron sights, four alternate iron sights are available: * The Buckhorn sight has improved visibility but decreased view frame, and is only available on submachine guns and self-loading rifles. * The Peep sights, exclusive to the Automatico M1918, replaces the v-shaped back sight with a circular back sight. * The AA sights have a wide viewing area, which are available on light machine guns. They consist either of: ** A set of concentric ovals, on guns such as the Lewis Gun or the Huot Automatic. ** Concentric circles with eight radial beams, on guns such as the BAR M1918 or the MG15 n.A.. *** The SMG 08/18, Howell Automatic, and Fedorov-Degtyarev are also capable of having those specific sights, the only weapons not used by the Support class capable of doing so. ** A large circular rear sight consisting of two circles and four radial beams, with a pointed front sight. This is exclusive to the Chauchat. * The Shotgun Rib is an iron sight that lacks obstructive side posts but sits closer to the weapon barrel. It is available for shotguns. * The Radium Sight is a pair of easy acquisition, radium illuminated sights for single-action rifles. ** The Maschinenpistole M1912/P.16 is also capable of having the sight, the only weapon not used by the Scout class capable of doing so. All iron sights have four customizable zoom levels: 1×, 1.25×, 1.50×, and 2×. These are specific to each weapon. Single-Action Rifle variants that use iron sights (i.e. Carbine and Infantry) can operate their action while aiming down sights, similar to the Straight Pull Bolt's effects. Trivia *In Battlefield 4, a persistent bug occurs on Xbox 360 and PlayStation 3 in which the iron sights of most weapons do not render correctly for a few seconds after spawning, making it difficult to aim with until they load. However, this usually only affects the start of a match, as the weapons render almost instantly later in a match; using optics of any kind fixes this. Category:Optics Category:Attachments of Battlefield V Category:Attachments of Battlefield 1 Category:Attachments of Battlefield Hardline Category:Attachments of Battlefield 4 Category:Attachments of Battlefield 3 Category:Attachments of Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Category:Attachments of Battlefield: Bad Company Category:Attachments of Battlefield 2: Modern Combat Category:Attachments of Battlefield 2